


Forgiveness

by Saricess



Series: Together [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: “And um..thank you for allowing us to see our Dad, because of that he came to see him for what he really is”“And we want to help you” Soren finished.“Help us?” Corvus questioned.
Relationships: Claudia & Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Claudia & Soren (The Dragon Prince), Ezran & Soren (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637308
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Forgiveness

“I’m sorry!” is the first thing Claudia says when she and Soren enter the throne room and see Ezran - no, King Ezran sitting on the small steps playing with Bait. Opeli and Corvus on the sides, watching with smiles while some guards stood around.

Ezran looked confused at her but Claudia could beat him before he asked the question.

“I’m sorry Ezran, I should have seen it sooner on what my Dad was doing. I didn’t see anything wrong because..well he’s my Dad and I didn’t want to believe he would do something like this”

“Like send you to kill the prince’s?” Opeli glared at her, Claudia didn’t waver.

“I-I didn’t know Dad sent us on that mission, he me to retrieve the egg. And when Soren was...unable to move, he told me that Dad sent him to kill the princes”

Opeli then looked at Soren, glare still in place “And you Soren? What did you do with your mission?”

Sorean wanted to avoid their eyes, but he wanted to tell them head on - so he refused to back away “I went along with it at first, I won’t lie about that. But, every time I tried it felt sick, bad and wrong, because it was wrong! I didn’t want to do it but I..I wanted to make my Dad proud, since he never is of me and I thought that maybe, if I managed to do this then he would be proud of me, for once. But when both my legs were broken and I laid on the medical bed, I was happy. Happy that I couldn’t move because then, I wouldn’t have to hurt Ezran and Callum. Even if I wanted my Dad to be proud of me, I wouldn’t have been proud and happy if I did complete his mission.”

Silence filled the room, everyone staring at the siblings in shock. Claudia had a few tears slip when Soren talked about his paralyzed state, she had never been so scared in her life before and desperate. 

“If this is true” Corvus spoke “Then how do you stand and walk perfectly”

Claudia shifted uncomfortably “It was me. I used my magic”

“How?”

“I...stole the life of a baby deer and gave it to Soren, it cured him”

“Was I one of the ones I showed you?” Ezran asked, Claudia nodded and he froze. Claudia couldn’t bear to look at him and turned away, hugging herself. She had mixed feelings on what she did, she didn’t want to take the life of the animal, but she hated the state her brother was in and needed to fix it.

“Would you do it again?” he asked her, Claudia looked back at him, he seemed to have composed himself.

“I...I don’t know,” she admitted. “I didn’t want to take a life, but I just couldn’t leave Soren in that state, it...it hurt to see him like that. He’s my brother, I would do anything for him”

Soren touched her arm and she looked at him. He unlocked her arms, held her hand and gave her a small smile. Claudia released a deep breath she didn’t know she was holding and squeezed his hand, mirroring his smile.

Ezran stood for a moment then nodded “I understand, if Callum were to be in that state I would want to do something about it as well. Even if I don’t like you taking an inncoment’s life”

“I know” Claudia nodded. “And um..thank you for allowing us to see our Dad, because of that he came to see him for what he really is”

“And we want to help you” Soren finished.

“Help us?” Corvus questioned.

“Yup! We talked to him and he admitted that he broke some rules while trying to save Katolis or something then tried to persuade Claudia that he didn’t sent me on a mission to kill the prince’s, said that I heard wrong”

“He didn’t even care if you had died!” Claudia hissed “He said it didn’t matter if you died! That we have to sacrifice the things we love! And he called you disappointing! Oh Soren how could he say that stuff about you”

“Hey hey it’s ok” Soren comforted her and pulled her in “I always knew Dad didn’t like me and was never proud with anything I did, seeing him say these things had made me realise that I don’t need his validation, not anymore”

“He actually said those things?” Opeli asked and they nodded, she cursed. “That bastard!”

“Erm Opeli, King Ezran is in the room”

“Oh it’s ok” Ezran conformed Corvus “I’ve heard her say worse” he smiled at the man's shocked expression and turned to the siblings. “I’m sorry you two had to go through all of that, I knew something was up with Viren, but I didn't expect this.”

“I’m sorry”

“It’s ok Claudia, you’ve done nothing wrong, both of you” he assured them, they gave him shocked looks.

“But-”

“You two were just following your Dad’s orders, and it’s hard to define your parents, even if they’re in the wrong. It’s ok, I don’t blame you. I forgive you”

“You...You forgive us?” Soren asked in shock “B-But I-”

“I know Soren, but I know that if I was in any real anger then you would save me, and not take advantage of the situation to finish the mission Viren gave you”

“How do you know that”

Then, Ezran gave him a confident happy smile. “Because your a good person Soren, you re not your father, you as well Claudia”

Claudia then broke down on the floor, sobbing in Soren’s arms as he knelt down beside her, tears escaping his eyes as well. Ezran ran over to them and they all hugged each other. Opeli, Corvus and the guards looking on - all with a happy smile, though Opeli was still suspicious of the siblings - she now knows that they deeply regret their actions, and won’t listen to their father anymore. 

They stayed like that for a while - until they could cry no more and dry their faces with their sleeves. 

“Well now that that’s finally over” Soren jokes, making the small King giggled “Can we help?”

“Of course” Ezran nodded, but Claudia cut in.

“If I may, can I suggest something?”

“What is it?” Ezran asked.

“My Dad, he kept a mirror in the cell that held the Moonshadow Elf. It was kept by the Dragon King and Queen side when he stole the Dragon Egg. He mentioned to me that he managed to work the mirror but never elaborated on it, if it’s ok with you, I would like to work on the mirror and see what he uses it for”

“‘Held the Moonshadow Elf’? Does that mean it’s not there anymore?” Opeli asked and Claudia shook her head.

“No, went I helped put the mirror in he wasn’t there anymore. I asked Dad but he said that he had been moved, but never told me where”

“That is concerning” Corvus said with a scratch on his chin.

Ezran nodded “Ok, Claudia you can investigate Viren’s mirror and tell us anything you find out. Soren, you and Corvus check out your Dad’s room and other space he uses”

The twins nodded, and prepared to find out what their father is up too - and how much he kept from them.


End file.
